


Iced Mochas and a Gay Podcast

by made_of_tea



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Richie has a podcast, coffee shop AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea
Summary: “He’s gonna kill you. You're gonna die in the middle of a Starbucks.” Bev said.“What a way to go.” Richie said. “Let's get started.”Richie works at a coffee shop and has a podcast on the side. Eddie loves the podcast, but doesn't know its Richie.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 26
Kudos: 153





	Iced Mochas and a Gay Podcast

Richie scribbled down the man’s order knowing that Ben wouldn’t be able to read his handwriting and would have to ask him what it said. Honestly, Ben should be able to read his awful handwriting by now. 

“Can I get a name?” Richie asked once the man finished his order. 

“Brendan.” 

In his neatest handwriting, Richie wrote _Brenda_. 

He passed the cup off to Ben and made sure the man paid for his complicated beverage. 

No one was behind the man in line, so Richie took the opportunity to see how Stan was doing at the next register over. 

A pretty girl came up to him, dark hair curling around her freckled face. She was a regular at the shop and Stan’s long-time crush. 

“Hey, Stan.” she greeted him. 

“Hey, Patty. Let me guess, Earl Grey tea with honey?” Stan asked, smiling. 

But Richie never heard the answer because he had a new customer. 

“Are you gonna take my order or keep checking out that girl?” the man said in an exasperated tone. He was short with dark brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes Richie had ever seen. 

“Might just keep checking out the girl.” Richie joked. “What can I get ya?” 

“Iced mocha, please.” 

Richie scribbled it down and asked, “Name?” 

“Eddie.” 

“That’ll be $3.76.” Richie said. “Then I can get back to checking out girls.” 

Eddie huffed and handed him the money. 

As soon as Eddie was seated at a table to wait for his order, Stan smacked Richie on the back of the head. 

“Ow! What was that for?” 

“Don't talk about Patty like that.” Stan said. 

“I'm sorry! I was just joking!” Richie said. “I won't disrespect your future wife ever again!” 

Stan turned a deep shade of red but said, “Good.” 

Then, Bev jogged up to them and hopped over the counter. “It's my shift soon!” 

“You know there’s a door, right?” Richie pointed to the swinging door next to the counter. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Bev asked. 

Ben walked over with Eddie’s coffee order in hand. “You know you can't tell her what to do.” 

Bev grinned and kissed him on the cheek. 

Richie rolled his eyes and called out, “Order for Eddie!” 

Eddie came up to the counter and took his drink, then left the store. 

The next day, Richie, Bev, Ben and Stan were the only people at the coffee shop. They had just opened a few minutes ago and they all had the early morning shift. 

“We should do something tonight. I feel like we haven't really hung out in awhile. Outside of work, I mean.” Ben said. 

Richie grinned. “We still have a few scenes of the musical to finish. Come over tonight, we’ll finish that up, we’ll eat ice cream while I edit it together.” 

“Sure.” Stan said. 

The musical he was referring to was the epic gay saga that Richie, Bev and Stan wrote together for Richie’s podcast. His podcast was called _The Gay Trashmouth_ and it was a queer comedy thing he started just after high school. It had taken off fast with thousands of listeners and 5 star ratings. 

Now he had nearly a million listeners and his own merch. Which Richie himself wore. Only when he was at home, though. 

The gay musical was called Jake and Eva and it was about a gay man and a lesbian that travel the galaxies to find love. It was about fifteen hours long with twenty two musical numbers. Richie played Jake and the narrator, Bev played Eva, Stan was the villain and Ben was all background characters. It was Richie’s pride and joy. 

“Alright, Stan, let's make a deal.” Bev said. Richie realized he had been zoning out and missed most of the conversation. 

“What kind of deal?” 

“Ask out Patty today or I get your pay for this shift.” Bev said. 

Stan glared at her for a minute, then ceded. “Fine.” 

Bev grinned evilly. “Fantastic.” 

About an hour later, they actually had customers. Stan kept glancing at the door nervously, waiting for Patty to enter. 

Richie finished off an order and looked up at the next person in line. It was Eddie again and he was wearing Richie’s merch. It was a t-shirt that said, in rainbow letters, “JOIN THE DARKSIDE: READ GAY FANFICTION.” 

It was referring to an episode Richie had done about the fanfiction he wrote and how reading fanfiction was like joining the dark side in Star Wars. Bev had designed that shirt. 

“Hello again. What's your shirt about?” Richie asked. 

Eddie looked down at his shirt, then back up at Richie. “It's from a podcast. You wouldn't get it.” 

“Why not?” 

Eddie made a face. “You're… you.” 

Richie fought back a laugh. “What's the podcast called?” 

Eddie seemed like he was debating answering. “The Gay Trashmouth. Now can you take my order?” 

“Right, right, sorry.” Richie said, unable to contain his grin. “What can I get you?” 

“Iced coffee, whatever the special flavor of the day is.” 

“That would be snickerdoodle. $3.98, please.” Richie said. 

Eddie handed over the money and left to wait for his drink. Richie laughed. 

“This is the best thing that's ever happened to me.” Richie said. 

Stan gave him a weird look before looking back at the door. 

“You know glaring at the door won't make her come in.” Richie teased. 

“I know, dipshit. I'm nervous.” Stan tapped his fingers on the counter. 

“M’kay.” Richie grinned as Ben handed him Eddie’s drink. “Order for Eddie!” 

Eddie walked over, pink headphones in his ears. He pulled one out to be polite. 

“Whatcha listening to?” Richie asked as he handed Eddie his drink. 

“The podcast.” Eddie responded bluntly. 

“What's it about?” Richie asked. 

Eddie huffed in annoyance. “It's about how annoying your voice is.” 

It was a miracle Richie didn't scream. Eddie just told him how annoying his voice was _while listening to his voice on a podcast_. “Right. See you tomorrow, Eddie.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and left the shop. 

Richie turned to Stan and Bev, who had walked over to give Stan the order he was serving. “I found the love of my life. He hates me and it's the best.” 

Stan snorted. He quickly sobered up as Patty walked in and over to Stan’s register. 

“Hi, Stan.” 

“Hey, Patty. What can I get you?” Stan asked, cheeks already pink. 

“I'm gonna spice it up today. Green tea with agave sweetener.” Patty said. 

“You got it. $2.58, please.” Stan said. 

Patty handed him the money and went to stand to the side to wait for her order. Richie lightly punched him on the arm. 

“What are you waiting for? Ask her out!” Richie hissed at him. 

Stan took a deep breath. Bev came over to give him Patty’s tea. He took it and said, “Bev, cover me for a few minutes.” 

“You got it.” 

Stan walked around the counter with Patty’s drink and handed it to her. 

“Would you like to go on a date sometime?” Stan asked. 

Patty smiled. “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

Stan grinned. “Really? Great! Um, when are you free?” 

“I'm free tonight.” 

Stan looked at Richie over her shoulder. Richie mouthed, _‘It's fine, go for it!’_

“Yeah, sounds good. Want to meet at Sullivan park?” Stan asked. 

“Sure. Here’s my number…” she got a pen from her purse and wrote down her number on Stan’s arm. “Text me.” 

She kissed him on the cheek and left the shop. 

Stan pumped his fist and said, “Yes!” 

Richie applauded from behind the counter. 

Bill snuggled up against Mike on Eddie’s couch as they listened to him rant about some barista at the coffee shop. Honestly, Bill wasn't paying much attention. He was just happy to be with Mike. 

“He’s the most annoying person in the world. He’s like the straightest, bro-est dude. I can't stand him.” Eddie said. 

“You've only talked to him twice.” Mike said, carding his fingers through Bill’s hair. 

“And in those two times, he’s proven to me that I hate him.” Eddie said. “God, I hope he’s not working tomorrow.” 

“I th-thought you didn't b-b-believe in God.” Bill said unhelpfully. 

Eddie glared at him. 

“Look on the brightside, there’s gonna be a new episode of The Gay Trashmouth tomorrow.” Mike reminded him. 

“That's the other thing! He asked me about the podcast and couldn't stop laughing at what I said. It's like he thinks being gay is one big joke!” Eddie fumed. 

Mike and Bill eventually tuned out of Eddie’s rant in favor of cuddling with each other. Eddie didn't notice and just kept talking. 

“The woman turns around and Eva sees her clearly. She looks kind of like She-Ra, from He-Man. Eva falls in love instantly. She walks up to the woman and introduces herself.” Richie read from the script on his computer. They were recording the final scenes of the musical, just ones they had skipped or wanted to redo. 

That's why Richie had let Stan ditch them for Patty. He wasn't really needed. 

“My name is Eva. You're beautiful.” Bev read. 

“But the woman couldn't tell if Eva was a straight girl complimenting her or a lesbian flirting. She responded,” Richie read. 

Bev put on a new voice, more high-pitched, “Thank you. I am Angeline.” 

Richie stopped the recording. “Done! Great job.” 

“How much do we have left?” Bev asked. 

“Just the scene where Jake saves his love interest, Dan.” Richie said. “Come on over Ben!” 

They did the scene quickly, nailing it one recording. Once that's done, Richie plugged his laptop in and got ice cream out for the three of them. 

“Why the fuck do you have neopolitan ice cream? No one likes that.” Bev asked, looking at the tubs of dessert that Richie was placing on the counter. 

“My aunt Shirley does and I had her over last week.” Richie said. He closed the freezer and got out the ice cream scoop. 

Once they all had delicious sundaes, Richie opened his laptop again and started the editing process. It wouldn't take long; he already had most of it done. He would just have to post it tomorrow. 

He could not wait for Eddie to tell him what he thought. 

The next day, Eddie didn't have any classes, so he spent the day at home. Listening to a fifteen hour musical that The Gay Trashmouth had just posted. 

It was hilarious and beautiful. Eddie thought it was a true work of art. He loved every minute. Although, the man’s voice sounded strangely similar to the barista he hated. 

When the episode was over, Eddie decided to investigate and see if the two were related somehow. 

He walked into the coffee shop, where the baristas were talking. 

“So, Stan, how was your date? What base did you get to? Did you get that pussy?” Richie asked, grinning maniacally. 

Eddie immediately cast away any thoughts that this barista might be related to the podcast guy. 

“I hate you.” Stan replied. 

“You're not the only one.” Richie said as Eddie walked up to the counter. “Eddie, how’s the podcast?” 

“I just listened to this amazing musical. The singing was fantastic and the story was extremely well written. You would've hated it.” Eddie said. “The guy who does the podcast is brilliant and I'd love to meet him one day. His voice is so sexy and he just seems like an amazing person. You’ve probably never done a worthwhile thing in your life.”

Stan snorted at the next register over, covering it with a cough. Richie was grinning so hard he wasn’t sure his face could make any other expression. 

“Cool.” Richie said. “What would you like?” 

“Iced mocha and a muffin.” 

“Ooh, a muffin. We have corn muffins or poppy seed muffins.” Richie said, glancing over at the glass pastry case to see what was in stock. 

“Poppy seed, I guess.” Eddie said. 

Richie grabbed the muffin and put it in a paper bag. “That’ll be $7.23.” 

Eddie handed him the money and left to wait for his order. 

“This is what love feels like. I'm in love, Stan.” Richie said, still staring at Eddie. When he didn't get a response, he looked at Stan to see he was talking to Patty. 

Richie sighed and took Eddie’s order from Ben. 

“It's nice that you're in love. Even if he hates you.” Ben said with a sweet smile. 

Richie stared at him for a moment. “.......Thanks, Ben.” 

“No problem.” 

Richie walked around the counter with Eddie’s drink to the table he was eating his muffin at. 

“So what was the musical about?” Richie asked, putting the drink on the table. 

“You really wouldn't get it.” Eddie said. 

“I'm begging you to explain it to me.” Richie said. 

“It's about a gay man and a lesbian that travel the galaxy looking for love.” 

_Wow_ , that's exactly how Richie introduced it in the podcast. Word for word. 

“Huh.” 

“Can you stop bothering me? You're annoying.” Eddie said, ripping off a piece of his muffin and eating it. 

“Right, I won't hold you back from talking to the ladies.” Richie teased. 

“Oh, please. I'm gay.” Eddie snapped. 

“Ah. Sorry about that.” Richie said. 

“Sorry that I'm gay?” Eddie asked, a challenging tone in his voice. 

“No, sorry that I assumed. You know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me.” Richie said. 

“You were already an ass.” 

Richie snorted. “See you tomorrow, Eddie.” 

“I hope not.” 

Eddie continued going to the coffee shop for two weeks. He managed to avoid the barista for a few days while he was studying for a big test. He listened to a new episode of The Gay Trashmouth as he walked from his apartment to the coffee shop. 

_“Heyyyy everyone! Today, I'm gonna tell you exactly which Disney characters are LGBTQ and why! First, Merida is a lesbian. That is final. There is no debating. I shouldn't even have to explain it. So, moving on. Second, Lumiere and Cogsworth are boyfriends. There is no way what they have is just a friendship.”_

Eddie really wished he knew this guy, because he would have loved to give his opinions on this. 

He paused the podcast and got in line. For some reason, he always ended up in that barista’s line when he was working. There were a few people in front of him, but Eddie didn't feel like putting his headphones back in only to listen for a few minutes. 

The barista called out all of the names in front of Eddie wrong. Eddie thought, _ugh, he’s one of those baristas who gets names wrong on purpose_. He didn't even wonder why that had never happened to him. 

Suddenly, it was Eddie’s turn. The barista grinned, as he always did. 

“Hello, Eddie. I haven't seen ya in a while. Thought you ran off with the podcast guy.” he said. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I wish I could. It would be a million times better than seeing you nearly every day.” 

“Of course,” he said. “Iced mocha? Or are you feeling adventurous? Maybe a flavor of the day?” 

“Iced mocha is fine.” Eddie handed over the money, already knowing the price. 

“Be ready in a moment.” 

“Oh, one thing. I don't know your name and I'm tired of referring to you as ‘that barista I hate’ when I complain to my friends about you.” Eddie said. 

“Tozier. Richie Tozier.” he said, doing a sort-of James Bond impression. 

“You could never be as cool or hot as James Bond.” Eddie said. 

“No, but Ben could.” Richie said, looking at the attractive man who actually made the coffee as he walked up with Eddie’s drink. 

“What could I do?” Ben asked. 

“Be like James Bond.” Richie said. 

“Bev would certainly enjoy all the travel. And the suits she could design.” Ben said. 

“Yes she would.” Richie took the drink and handed it to Eddie. “Here you go. See you tomorrow.” 

Eddie glared at him and left the shop. 

Later, Bill and Mike were over for dinner. 

“So I found out his name is Richie.” Eddie said, cutting his steak with a knife. 

“Who?” Bill asked, taking a forkful of mashed potatoes from Mike’s plate.

“The barista he hates.” Mike said. 

“Right. Anyway, he just keeps asking about the podcast. I cannot for the life of me figure out why.” Eddie said. 

“M-maybe he’s repressed.” Bill said. 

“Yeah, maybe he’s being gay vicariously through you.” Mike said. 

“Ew. Maybe.” Eddie said. 

Richie walked into the shop, a few minutes late for his shift. He took off his jean jacket and hung it on the coat rack before retrieving his apron and jogging behind the counter to take over for Stan. 

“You're late. I have plans with Patty and if you made me late I'm gonna murder you.” Stan said. 

“That's only fair.” Richie said. “You're still coming over for the podcast though, right?”

“Yeah.” Stan said, grabbing his jacket off the rack. “See you later.” 

“Later.” Richie said as Stan walked out of the shop. 

Not too long after, Eddie came in. 

“Hiya, Eds.” Richie greeted him. 

“Eds? Seriously? Don't fucking call me that.” Eddie said. 

“Eddie spaghetti.” Richie amended. “Iced mocha?” 

“Yep.” Eddie put his money on the counter. 

“Any updates on the podcast?” Richie asked. 

“New episode tomorrow. I don't have class, so I'll probably listen to it first thing tomorrow.” Eddie said. “And I will not be coming here or anywhere near you.” 

“Sounds like your perfect day. Only listening to the podcast guy and not seeing me.” Richie said, grinning. 

“It really is perfect.” Eddie said.

Richie handed him his coffee and Eddie left the shop. 

“I'm gonna fucking kill you.” Bev said, staring at the open pizza box. 

“What? Why?” Richie asked, glancing at the pizza she was giving a death glare to. 

“You ordered fucking _pineapple pizza_.” Bev said, voice terrifyingly calm. 

“So? I like it. Don't eat it if it personally offends you. I ordered more than one kind of pizza.” Richie said.

“Why do you like it?” Bev asked. 

“Because it's good? We don't have time to argue about this, I have a podcast to record.” 

“No, please, keep arguing.” Stan deadpanned. 

They continued their argument as they ate the pizza, Richie finishing the pineapple one entirely by himself. 

“So what's the podcast about tonight?” Stan asked. 

“I'm gonna mention Eddie. I won't use his real name of course, but I can't wait to see his reaction.” Richie said. 

“He’s gonna kill you. You're gonna die in the middle of a Starbucks.” Bev said. 

“What a way to go.” Richie said. “Let's get started.” 

“ _Hello everyone! Today we’re gonna talk about something very important: love. I fell in love recently. Now, I work at a coffee shop, I'm not gonna tell you which one because I know some of you are creeps. But this guy keeps coming into the coffee shop and he always goes to my line. Let's call him spaghetti. Huge fan of the podcast, but absolutely hates me. He has no idea I do this podcast. He thinks, and these are his words, I am ‘the straightest, bro-est dude on the planet.’ I love him._ ” 

Eddie could not believe the words he was hearing through his pink headphones. 

Richie, the barista he hated so much, was the podcast guy, who Eddie was pretty much in love with. 

One thing was for sure: he was going to fucking murder Richie. 

Richie finished his shift, letting Stan take over his register. He took off his apron and put on his jean jacket. 

He left the shop and set off down the street toward his apartment. 

About halfway to his apartment, Richie saw someone walking in his direction. As the person power-walked closer, he realized it was Eddie.

“Hey, Eddie! You just missed my shift!” Richie called out.

Eddie didn’t respond, he just stomped up to Richie and shoved him hard. 

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” Eddie shouted. 

“I’m sorry!” Richie said, laughing. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? You watched me make a fool of myself! I was so mean to you!” Eddie was practically screaming. Richie was glad the street they were on was empty. 

“It was funny, okay? By far the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Richie said. 

“Shut the fuck up. I hate you.” Eddie said, blushing wildly. 

“I don't think you do.” Richie stepped closer to Eddie. “Sorry I confessed my love for you on a podcast. Also sorry if you don't feel the same way and I'm putting you on the spot right now.” 

“No, you're not.” Eddie said. 

“What?” 

“You're not putting me on the spot. I mean, you are, but… I feel something similar. Which is really fucking stupid, because I still can't believe _you're_ the podcast guy. What the fuck is wrong with me?” 

Richie leaned in and kissed Eddie to stop his rant. When he pulled away, Eddie was beet red. “You've got a really dirty mouth for someone who looks so sweet.” 

“What do you mean I look _sweet_?” Eddie snapped. 

“You're adorable! Like an angry bunny. It drives me crazy.” Richie said. “So, can I take you out on a date?” 

Eddie glared at him, then softened. “Yeah. Yeah, you can take me out on a date.” 

“YES!” Richie scooped Eddie up in his arms and spun him around, lifting him up off the ground. 

Eddie laughed and said, “Put me down!” 

Once Richie put him down, Eddie kissed him passionately. When they parted, Richie murmured against his lips, “I can't believe you thought I was straight.” 

Eddie pushed him lightly and said, “Fuck off.” He started walking away. “I'll see you tomorrow when I get coffee.” 

“I have the morning shift!” Richie called after him. 

The next day, Richie waited excitedly behind the counter. Stan stood next to him, less excited. He quickly perked up as Patty entered and came over to peacefully loiter near the counter. 

Soon, Eddie came in and went right to Richie’s line. 

“Hey Eddie.” Richie said with a dopey grin on his face. 

“Hi Richie.” Eddie said. 

“Iced mocha?” 

“Of course.” 

Richie scribbled the order down on the cup, along with his phone number. He handed the cup off to Ben and turned back to Eddie.

“So, how have you been?” Richie asked.

“What, in the twenty four hours you haven't seen me? Just fine, thanks.” Eddie said, smiling. 

“You have such a pretty smile.” Richie said,gaze dropping to Eddie’s lips. 

“Thanks.” 

“Stop flirting on the job, Richie.” Ben said, bringing Eddie’s drink over. 

“Like you don't flirt with Bev every time you have the same shift.” Richie said, handing the drink to Eddie and making their fingers touch, sending a tingly feeling up Eddie’s hand. 

“I'll see you later, Richie.” Eddie said. 

“Yeah.” Richie said. 

Eddie sat down at a table in the back of the shop. He looked at the cup and saw a phone number scribbled on it. 

He smiled and typed the number into his phone. He sent a quick text to Richie, then looked up at the counter and saw Richie take out his phone and smile. 

Eddie had a good feeling about this. 

“Hello everyone. I know, it's been a while since the last episode and you're all dying to know what happened between me and the coffee shop guy, Spaghetti. It's been… what, three weeks? Yeah. Anyway, good news. My guest for today is none other than Spaghetti himself! It's his fault that I left you all alone for so long. He’s very distracting.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, sitting close to Richie in the latter’s apartment. Richie grinned right back at him. 

“So, Spaghetti, say hi!” 

“Hey everyone.” Eddie said nervously. 

“So, a few hours after I aired the episode I mentioned Spaghetti in, he tracked me down and attacked me.” Richie continued. 

“I did not attack you!” Eddie protested. 

“He shoved me. I lost my balance.” 

“You lose balance very easily.” 

“Hey! Anyway, he shoved me, got mad at me, then said he hated me. I told him I loved him and he said he felt the same. Then we kissed, right there on the street. New best moment of my life. Previously, it had been when he told me my voice was annoying while listening to this podcast.” Richie said. 

“Stop telling people that.” Eddie whined. 

“Never.” Richie said. “I love him and this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

“I love you too, idiot.” Eddie kissed him on the cheek. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure.” 

“When do I get to read your fanfiction?”

Richie gave him an affronted look. “When we’re married. That way there’s no take-backs.” 

“I could divorce you.” Eddie said. 

“You wouldn't.” Richie said. 

“No, I wouldn't.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off head canons by dgalerab on Tumblr! 
> 
> My Tumblr is fluently-sarcastic and I do take requests!


End file.
